Hawthornden Prize
The Hawthornden Prize is a British literary award that was established in 1919 by Alice Warrender. Authors are awarded on the quality of their "imaginative literature" which can be written in either poetry or prose. The Hawthornden Committee awards the Prize annually, though there have been several gap years without a recipient. The Hawthornden Prize, the oldest of the famous British literary prizes, was founded in 1919 by Alice Warrender. It is awarded annually to an English writer for the best work of imaginative literature. It is especially designed to encourage young authors an the word 'imaginative' is given a broad interpretation. A panel of judges decides the winner. No award was given in 1984-87, 1971-73, 1966, 1959, 1945-57. Awards * 2009 Patrick French: The World Is What It Is * 2008 Nicola Barker: Darkmans * 2007 M. J. Hyland: Carry Me Down * 2006 Alexander Masters: Stuart: A Life Backwards * 2005 Justin Cartwright: The Promise of Happiness * 2004 Jonathan Bate: John Clare: A Biography * 2003 William Fiennes: The Snow Geese * 2002 Eamon Duffy: The Voices of Morebath: Reformation and Rebellion in an English Village * 2001 Helen Simpson: Hey Yeah Right Get a Life * 2000 Michael Longley: The Weather in Japan * 1999 Antony Beevor: Stalingrad * 1998 Charles Nicholl: Somebody Else: Arthur Rimbaud in Africa * 1997 John Lanchester: The Debt to Pleasure * 1996 Hilary Mantel: An Experiment in Love * 1995 James Michie: Collected Poems * 1994 Tim Pears: In the Place of Fallen Leaves * 1993 Andrew Barrow: The Tap Dancer * 1992 Ferdinand Mount: Of Love and Asthma * 1991 Claire Tomalin: The Invisible Woman * 1990 Kit Wright: Short Afternoons * 1989 Alan Bennett: Talking Heads * 1988 Colin Thubron: Behind the Wall: A Journey through China * 1983 Jonathan Keates: Allegro Postillions * 1982 Timothy Mo: Sour Sweet * 1981 Douglas Dunn: St. Kilda's Parliament * 1980 Christopher Reid: Arcadia * 1979 P. S. Rushforth: Kindergarten * 1978 David Cook: Walter * 1977 Bruce Chatwin: In Patagonia * 1976 Robert Nye: Falstaff * 1975 David Lodge: Changing Places * 1974 Oliver Sacks: Awakenings * 1970 Piers Paul Read: Monk Dawson * 1969 Geoffrey Hill: King Log * 1968 Michael Levey: Early Renaissance * 1967 Michael Frayn: The Russian Interpreter * 1965 William Trevor: The Old Boys * 1964 V. S. Naipaul: Mr Stone and the Knights Companion * 1963 Alistair Horne: The Price of Glory: Verdun 1916 * 1962 Robert Shaw: The Sun Doctor * 1961 Ted Hughes: Lupercal * 1960 Alan Sillitoe: The Loneliness of the Long Distance Runner * 1958 Dom Moraes: A Beginning * 1944 Martyn Skinner: Letters to Malaya * 1943 Sidney Keyes: The Cruel Solstice and The Iron Laurel * 1942 John Llewellyn Rhys: England Is My Village * 1941 Graham Greene: The Power and the Glory * 1940 James Pope-Hennessy: London Fabric * 1939 Christopher Hassall: Penthesperon * 1938 David Jones: In Parenthesis * 1937 Ruth Pitter: A Trophy of Arms * 1936 Evelyn Waugh: Edmund Campion * 1935 Robert Graves: I, Claudius * 1934 James Hilton: Lost Horizon * 1933 Victoria Sackville-West: Collected Poems * 1932 Charles Morgan: The Fountain * 1931 Kate O'Brien: Without My Cloak * 1930 Geoffrey Dennis: The End of the World * 1929 Lord David Cecil: The Stricken Deer * 1928 Siegfried Sassoon: Memoirs of a Fox-Hunting Man * 1927 Henry Williamson: Tarka the Otter * 1926 Victoria Sackville-West: The Land * 1925 Sean O'Casey: Juno and the Paycock * 1924 Ralph Hale Mottram: The Spanish Farm * 1923 David Garnett: Lady into Fox * 1922 Edmund Blunden: The Shepherd * 1921 Romer Wilson: The Death of Society * 1920 John Freeman: Poems New and Old * 1919 Edward Shanks: The Queen of China See also * List of British literary awards References External links * List of winners Category:English literary awards Category:Awards established in 1919